Dziki, dzikszy, najdzikszy
Stars vs. Losers Odcinek 4 Na środku pola widać telewizor, nagle pojawia się w nim Chris Chris: Ostatnio w Stars vs. Losers. Łamagi po wygranym zadaniu były szczęśliwe, że ich dom jest zdatny do życia. Natomiast Zwycięzcy byli załamani przegraną. W czasie zadania uczestnicy musieli się zmierzyć na ringu. Courtney pokazała, że lubi grać nie czysto... telewizor znika Aaron: Hej! Co się stało z telewizorem?! Chris: Musiałem go sprzedać z powodu cięć budżetowych... Kathy: Świetnie, co jeszcze dzisiaj... Kathy znika Aaron: A co się stało z Kathy?! Chris: To samo. Cięcia budżetowe. Aaron: To znaczy, że... Aaron znika Aminet: O nie! Nie... Aminet i inni uczestnicy zniknęli Chris: Musiałem ich sprzedać z powodu cięć budżetowych. Odkupie ich z moim zyskiem! Czy uczestnicy wrócą? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Stars vs. Losers! Opening zainspirowany openingiem z 18 cyklu America's Next Top Model ANTM Cycle 18 Opening Parę napisów. Przewijają się loga I Love Money, In The Sea, The Shoping Time, My Small Restaurant i Around The World. Chris je wypycha i robi miejsce na logo Stars vs. Losers. Po chwili wypychają go ludzie z drużyny Zwycięzców. Arthur trzyma logo drużyny. Po czym zostaje wypchnięty przez Heather, która chciała się pokazać, Alejandro podchodzi do kamery i wysyła pocałunek, po czym rzuca się na niego Aminet. Na koniec przerażone na pobojowisko wchodzą Agata i Sadie. Następnie wszyscy zwycięzcy zostali wypchnięci przez Gwiazdy. Courtney przepycha się do kamery. Następnie Ivan rzuca razem z Duncanem, Owenem w stronę kamery. Bridgette podchodzi do kamery z logiem drużyny, po czym wypycha ją Vera, która wysyła pocałunek do widzów. Venus podchodzi do kamery, a za chwile od niej odchodzi ustępując miejsce Lindsay z Philipem. Później wypychają ich ludzie z drużyny Loserów. Tyler biegnie do kamery z logiem drużyny, potyka się. Przechodzi po nim Noah, który zaprasza do siebie Atlanthe. Po czym odchodzą. Aaron i Kathy podnoszą Tylera i wynoszą go. Katie trzyma zdjęcie Sadie i płaczę, po chwili do kamery podchodzi Rick ze zdjęciem Very. Również płaczę. Na koniec Cody wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi. Po nich przychodzą Brooke i Duncan, ale zostają wyrzuceni przez Chrisa. Po czym pojawia się napis Stars vs. Losers. Willa Zwycięzców 120px Zwycięzcy źli wchodzą do domu po tym co stało się na polu, gdy Chris ich wszystkich sprzedał Heather: Nie wierzę, że to zrobił! Sadie: Co nie? Mój nowy właściciel kazał mi się ubierać w czarne ubrania i pomagać w kościele. Arthur: A mój... za wielka trauma by o tym opowiadać... Aminet wraca z łazienki z ręcznikiem na twarzy Sadie: A co ci zrobili twoi nowi właściciele? Aminet: Nie pytaj... Heather: Oj daj zobaczyć... Heather spogląda pod ręcznik, który jest na twarzy Aminet Heather: Arthur? Arthur: Tak? Heather: Masz wiertarkę? Arthur: Nie... a o co chodzi. Heather: O nic. Chcę sobie tylko wywiercić oczy... Heather ściąga ręcznik z głowy Aminet, a pod nim pomalowana i słodko wyglądająca Aminet, po chwili Sadie i Arthu zaczęli się śmiać Aminet: Jak ja wam... Aminet zaczęła ścigać Arthura i Sadie (pokój zwierzeń)Sadie: Fajnie, że nareszcie nie ma z nami Alejandro. Cieszę się, że wreszcie zaczynamy się dogadywać i nawet Aminet nie ma ochoty nas na prawdę zabić. Jedyny problem w tym, że mamy problem z liczbą osób w drużynie. Dwie eliminacje i to osłabionej drużyny oddają swoje piętno... (pokój zwierzeń)Heather: Tak. Wreszcie Alejandro zniknął. Jedynym problemem jest znowu nasza drużyna. Naprawdę jesteśmy w dołku... cztery osoby będą miały problem pokonać aż 16 osób... gdy nikt się tego nie spodziewał ktoś rozpylił gaz usypiający w domu, wszyscy zasypiają, po czym ktoś zabiera ich z domu Barak Łamag 120px Łamagi szczęśliwe drugim zwycięstwem świętują w domu Tyler: Słodkie życie! Katie: Dosłownie! Katie wskakuje do basenu z galaretką Aaron: Tak mogłoby być zawszę. Noah: Popieram... (pokój zwierzeń)Aaron: Zaczynam obawiać się tymi zwycięstwami... bądź co bądź, ale gdy drużyna wygrywa po raz któryś z kolei to zawsze są coraz większe problemy. Nie żebym coś miał do tego... Aaron pije sok, gdy Kathy i Atlantha siedziały z boku i nie były chętne do zabawy Cody: Hej! Nie bawicie się z nami? Kathy: Nie obraź się, ale raczej nie. Cody: Dlaczego. Atlantha: Nie lubię imprez. Wolę stać z boku i nie doprowadzać mojej drużyny do przegranej. Przypomina mi to The Shoping Time. Kathy: Obie nas szybko wyeliminowali, ale ja wróciłam. na twarzy Kathy pojawił się uśmiech Atlantha: Ja nawet nie wróciłam. Siedziałam, przez dwa kolejne sezony w loży przegranych... (pokój zwierzeń)Atlantha: Dużo się wtedy nauczyłam. Jeden. Nigdy nie brać udziału w zadaniach ze zwierzętami, albo ze sklepami dla zwierząt. To chyba na tyle... Co?! Szybko mnie wyrzucili... nagle ktoś rozprasza w domu środek usypiający, Katie kąpie się w galaretce i nie zdołała poczuć środka Katie: Ludzie! Co się stało?! po chwili potężna osoba w kombinezonie ogłusza Katie i zabierają wszystkich gdzieś Dom Gwiazd 120px Gwiazdy po incydencie z cięciami budżetowymi wracają do domu Courtney: No jak on śmiał mnie sprzedać! I to za 99 centów. Philip: Taak... widać, że nikt cię nie chcę! Lindsay i Bridgette pędem pobiegły do salonu Ivan: A co im odbiło?! Owen: Czy to już?! Philip: O nie! Przegapiliśmy to!!! Owen i Philip siadają koło Bridgette i Lindsay w salonie Ivan: Ktoś mi wyjaśni co się tutaj dzieje?! Vera: Pewnie leci kolejny odcinek Mody na Złamane Serca... Ivan: O boże. Ten gniot jeszcze nadają? Skończyłem to oglądać jak Erica Junior zabiła Erice i podszyła się pod nią... Venus: To był odcinek 8123... Powiedziała to cichutko Venus Courtney: A ja będę lepsza! Powiem, że nigdy tego nie oglądałam! Vera: Nie oszukuj się. Wszyscy obejrzeli przynajmniej jeden... Lindsay, Philip, Owen i Bridgette uciszają resztę Bridgette: Dajcie nam pooglądać odcinek 16993! Lindsay: Właśnie! Erica po raz dziewiąty wychodzi za Huana! W dodatku jest z innym facetem w ciąży, który jest przyszywanym bratem Huana z piątego małżeństwa jego rodziców, który jest zły i nie dobry! (pokój zwierzeń)Ivan: Czy ja tu jestem jedyny normalny w tym domu?! Czy my jako jedyni z Verą, Venus i Courtey w ogóle nie oglądamy tego gniotu? nagle ktoś usypia wszystkich Owen: Errriiicccaaa... Owen i inni zostają porwani Las 120px 120px 120px Goryle wkładają uczestników do klatek. Są trzy klatki, każda klatka jest przyporządkowana jednej drużynie Chris: Dzień dobry! wszyscy śpią Chris: Halo... wszyscy dalej śpią Chris: A nich was... miałem kupić dzwonek, ale przez cięcia budżetowe... kupiłem syrenę alarmową! syrena alarmowa budzi wszystkich 120px Ivan: Aaa! Mamo zabierz tych złych ludzi! Courtney: Czy ty się dobrze czujesz? wszyscy nagle wstają Philip: Emm... czy wy też zauważyliście, że jesteśmy w wielkiej klatce? Bridgette uderza się w głowę Bridgette: Serio?! To cię dziwi, a nie fakt, że na około nas jest stado wściekłych gorylów! Lindsay: One nie są takie złe! Lindsay opiera się na barierce, po czym goryl zaczyna rzucać się na klatkę Lindsay: Aaa! Może jednak są złe... Gwiazdy w kupkę zebrały się w środku Vera: Co mamy zrobić?! Wszyscy teraz zginiemy! Venus: Super! Venus jak gdyby nigdy nic otwiera drzwi i wychodzi. Goryle nie reagują. '''Courtney:' Serio?! Zapomniałeś zamknąć drzwi? Chris: Kłódki są za drogie. Miałem nadzieje, że się nie zorientujecie... Gwiazdy szybko wybiegają, po czym goryle, które stały koło nich biegną w pościg za nimi 120px Zwycięzcy widzą, jak Gwiazdy uciekają Heather: To jak. Wychodzimy? Arthur: Ja bym uciekał... tam mamy większe pole manewrów... Aminet: Dokładnie! Aminet bierze Heather i Arthura pod pachę i wychodzi z nimi Sadie: A ja? Aminet: Balerony trzeba poświęcić! Sadie zaczęła płakać (pokój zwierzeń)Sadie: Wiem, że nie mam figury top modelki, ale bez przesady. Czy ja serio zasługuje na śmierć? Sadie zaraz za Aminet i resztą wychodzi, po czym goryle ruszają w pościg za nimi 120px Łamagi spoglądają na uciekające Gwiazdy Noah: Serio?! Łamagi widzą uciekających Zwycięzców Noah: Co my tutaj jeszcze robimy?! Rick: Vero! Katie: Sadie. Noah: Pracuje z idiotami... Tyler: Hej! Masz jeszcze mnie! Noah: Tak jak powiedziałem... pracuje z idiotami... Kathy: Hej! Może my też po prostu wyjdziemy. Aaron: Ten idiota nawet nie zamknął drzwi?! Chris: Mówiłem... kłódki są za drogie! Tyler: Juhu! Tyler biegnie w stronę drzwi niestety nie otwierają się Atlantha: Zasuwka... Atlantha otwiera drzwi i wychodzi, za nią idzie reszta. Na końcu Cody i Rick ciągną nieprzytomnego Tyler'a Studio Chrisa Chris mówi do megafonu Chris: Witajcie. Oto wasze kolejne zadanie. W Around The World musieliście uciekać przed gorylami. Teraz musicie jednego złapać i przynieść go do mnie! Powodzenia. Będzie wam potrzebne. Wyspa nad Potokiem 120px Łamagi szybko przybiegły tutaj. Chwilę później po tym jak usłyszeli co powiedział Chris zaczęli obmyślać strategie Katie: Co mamy zrobić?! Rick: Właśnie. Jak mamy złapać wielkiego goryla! Noah: Mam plan! przerwa na reklamy Lektor: 16 uczestników. 16 odmiennych osób. Zawalczy o największą nagrodę w historii. O ich własne życie! Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń autorstwa Aikkoxd. Kto przetrwa? Kto wygra? Czy faworytka autora przeżyje?! Tego dowiecie się jedynie czytając Totalną Porażkę - Prztrwaj lub zgiń. Polecam. ''widać krzyczącą twarz dziewczyny z kamerą koniec przerwy Noah: I tak właśnie zrobimy! Cody: Ale jak... Chris dał reklamy. Atlantha: Reklamy... zło. Aaron: To jak. Używamy Tylera jako przynęty i obezwładniamy goryla. Tyler dalej leży nie przytomny, na jego twarzy zaczynają siadać muchy Cody:'' Popieram! Zaboli go to? '''Noah: Tylko troszeczkę... Jaskinia 120px Aminet rzuca Heather i Arthura na ziemię Heather: Hej! Uważaj na mnie! Jestem drogocenna... Arthur: Mój kręgosłup. Aminet: Nie marz mi się tutaj. Jesteś ostatnim facetem w drużynie! Arthur: Znowu?! Dlaczego. Sadie cała zdyszana przybiegła za drużyną Sadie: Dzięki... że ... na ... mnie... czekałaś... Aminet. Aminet: Mówiłam. Dobrze było by poświęcić baleron. Sadie: Przestań mnie tak nazywać!!! Aminet: Pff... Arthur: Hej! Ludzie. Nie kłóćcie się. Musimy nareszcie wygrać zadanie. Heather: Racja. Pokłócimy się po zadaniu. Sadie i Aminet: Zgoda! Sadie i Aminet rozeszły się w przeciwne strony (pokój zwierzeń)Heather: Dobrze się składa, że Sadie i Aminet mają konflikt. To dobrze. W takim razie nie będą się skupiali za bardzo na mnie. Nie żeby co, ale robi się niebezpiecznie. Sadie: W ogóle. Mamy jakiś plan? Wszyscy: Plan?! Pole 120px uciekając przed gorylami uczestnicy ukryli się w wysokich trawach na łące Owen: Żyjemy! Owen zaczyna całować ziemie, niestety całuje też krowie łajno Bridgette: Owen? Owen: Tak. Bridgette: Wiesz, że to nie jest ziemia prawda. Owen: Wiem. I co z tego. (pokój zwierzeń)Bridgette: Fuj! To było obleśne. Jak Owen mógł całować ... no krowie łajno! To ohydne. Nie wiem, czy była bym zdolna do tego. Żartuje! Oczywiście, że nie zrobiłabym tego... Philip: Jak złapiemy tą wielką małpę? Vera: To goryl! Philip: Mniejsza o to... nie obchodzi mnie to. Ivan: To jak złapiemy tego goryla. Modelko? Vera: Nie. Może Courtney. Courtney: Ja akurat mam pewien pomysł! Courtney tłumaczy Gwiazdą swój pomysł Las 120px 120px 120px Chris stoi na środku lasu Chris: Ehh... jak gorąco! Brooke! Napój. Duncan! Wachluj. Brooke: Świetnie... nie tego oczekiwałam... Duncan: Ja też. Chris: Ciekawe jak sobie poradzili... nagle do w stronę Chrisa biegną Łamagi z Gorylem, niestety Gwiazdy napadają Łamagi i kradną ich goryla Courtney: Chris! Oto nas goryl. Chris: No dziwne... udało wam się wygrać. Lindsay: O tak! Philip: Nareszcie się nam udało. Zszokowane Łamagi przychodzą do Chrisa Chris: Nie udało wam się. Cody: Udało nam się! Gwiazdy zabrały naszego goryla. Bridgette: Rozpłaczecie się? Owen: Jakie dzieci! Noah zmierzył Owena wzrokiem. Owen po chwili rozpłakał się Chris: No cóż. Łamagi są dzisiaj drugie. To znaczy, że po raz kolejny pożegnamy kogoś ze Zwycięzców... Ceremonia 120px Zwycięzcy znowu siedzą na ceremonii Sadie: Coś się tutaj zmieniło... Heather: Właśnie. Co to za dwie zapadnie nad Wagonikiem Kopalnianym? Chris: Taaak. Dowiecie się tego za chwilę. Arthur: To jak... głosujemy? Aminet: Tak... pożegnamy znowu kogoś. Zwycięzcy głosują Chris: No, no. Proszę was. Znowu mnie zaskakujecie. Heather: Czyli?! Chris: Tylko ty jesteś dzisiaj bezpieczna... Chris rzuca Heather Złotą Gwiazdę Heather: Wow. Chris: Sadie, Arthur i Aminet. Dostaliście nie mniej niż jeden głos. Zapraszam was na zapadnie. Arthur: Emm... są tylko dwie zapadnie. nagle pojawia się trzecia zapadnia Sadie: To czary! Sadie, Aminet i Arthur stają na zapadniach Aminet: I co teraz?! Arthur: Właśnie. Ta przepaść za mną trochę mnie przeraża... Sadie: Mnie też. Chris: A teraz niespodzianka! Gwiazdy wybiorą osobę, która dołączy do ich drużyny, odpadnie. Sadie: Ale są trzy osoby. Chris: Tak... to zależy od Gwiazd. A Heather na pewno dołączy do Łamag! Heather rzuca w Chrisa Złotą Gwiazdą Heather: Ty chyba sobie kpisz! Heather znika i pojawia się w baraku Łamag Chris: To jak. Zaczynamy? Gwiazdy przychodzą na ceremonie Chris: Głosujcie. Kto ma zostać gwiazdy! Vera: Mój kochany Arthur! Bridgette: Em... Arthur! Lindsay: Sadie! Venus: Arthur... Philip: Sadie. Ivan: Aminet... Courtney: Sadie... Aminet jest wściekła Chris: Widzisz Aminet? Ty na pewno odpadasz! Aminet: Zapłacicie mi za to! Venus! Owen: Głosuje na Arthura by został! Arthur: Tak! Dzięki! Vera: Tak! Sadie również wpada do wagonika kopalnianego Sadie: Nie! Aminet: Nie odpuszczę... Chris odpycha wagonik, po czym wagonik leci po wybiciu się ze Skoczni Frajerów. Chris: I tak została już finałowa 18. 9 Gwiazd i 9 Łamag. Kto wygra, a kto przegra. Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Stars vs. Losers! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Stars vs. Losers